disgaeafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Prinnies
Prinnies are a very common race in the netherworld; they are the spirits of Demons and Humans who have committed sins in their previous lives who are currently atoning for them. Characteristics A Prinny (プリニー Purinī), romanized as "Plini" in the The World of Disgaea artbook, resembles a small, usually blue, pouch-wearing penguin with disproportionately small bat wings and two peg legs where feet would normally be. When thrown, it explodes on impact. A common trait of the prinnies is their upbeat attitude and frequent use of the word "dood" (as an interjection - they constantly end their sentences with "-ssu" in the Japanese dialogue). Prinnies use machetes as their primary weapons, and occasionally bombs in team attacks. They can also summon a gigantic energy beam known as the "Pringer Beam". They keep their arsenal of weapons and various other items in their pouches. While rarely mentioned in-game, Prinnies have been known to dispense a beverage known as "Prinny Juice". While few know what this fluid actually contains, most surmise that it is literal "Prinny Juice", given Etna's cruel nature. Life and Rebirth According to the game Disgaea: Hour of Darkness, when a human who has led a worthless life (e.g. a thief or murderer) dies, the soul is sewn into the body of a prinny. After being reborn, the newly created prinny will serve as a soldier, slave, or servant in the Netherworld or Celestia until it has earned reincarnation, and leave its servitude in a ritual involving the Red Moon. In Makai Kingdom, however, prinny bodies are said to be manufactured in Ruskan (inventor demons) factories, with the assembly line never seen. In Disgaea 4, it is revealed that ,on rare occasions, a soul's reincarnation into a Prinny can go halfway, primarily due to the Netherworld not being able to afford enough prinny bodies. An example is main character Fuuka, who instead has to wear a Prinny themed hat and jacket over her school uniform.. In Celestia, prinnies mostly act as maids and domestic servants. The good deeds they do there lead to their reincarnation. In the Netherworld, depending on the lord they serve, they can have horrible after-lives doing excessively hard labor for very little pay, often thrown around just for fun. The money they earn in the Netherworld goes towards their reincarnation. Some prinnies live in a place called "Prinny Land." It is their own world in which prinnies do not explode when thrown. Some prinnies flee there to escape their lives in the Netherworld, and some may have rebelled or have been banished there. Another place prinnies can be found is the "Land of Carnage." These prinnies live for battle and look down on newcomers. Notable Prinnies Aside from the normal Prinny troops, a number of important Prinnies appear in the Disgaea series. They often have characteristics which distinguish them from other Prinnies. *King Phillipus VIII *Big Sis Prinny *Kurtis *Prinny Baal *Prinny Squad *Hero Prinny *Prinny Pirates *Fake Laharl *Pringer X *Prinny Laharl *Prinny Asagi